Cheated
by Switzerland1996
Summary: Bella cheated on her math test, Edward figures it out, she gets lectured...but is she even listening? WARNING: LEMONS AND MATURE LANGUAGE


"Damn, damn, damn, damn… Damn…damn…damn!" I continued to shout the word while I had Alice track his location.

"He's only a few miles away, he'll be here soon," She said with her face turned away, I was assuming to hide her smile.

_Yes! This is so funny! Ha, ha, ha…NOT!_

"I think I'm going to go to my place, leave you two alone…" She said, slowly slinking her way out of the house.

_He's gonna freak out on me… Ugh…_

I heard the door open from the front and nearly peed my pants. I sat on the bed and waited for him to come into the bedroom. I stared at the door like the girls in the horror movies and silently waited for him to come into the room and yell at me.

He walked in and said, "Hello, Bella."

"H-Hi Edward," I said staring at my lap.

"So, I stayed after class and grabbed my paper from the math teacher, she handed me yours too…do you want to see what you got?" He asked while sitting next to me.

I silently shook my head and Edward said, "Bella, you failed it…did you not understand it or something?"

_He doesn't know I got caught? Oh dear Lord, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

"I-I uh…no," I said, cursing myself for not being good at lying. Even as a vampire I sucked at it.

"You only filled in two of the questions…so…do you need help with the rest?" He asked.

I nodded mutely while staring at the floor. "Alright, so can you come into the kitchen and I can start to help you?" He asked.

I nodded again and stood up. I followed him into the kitchen where he sat the math book on the table and pulled out some paper and pencils. He sat my test and his test off to the side and I sat down across from him.

_Oh, Jesus…this is going to be boring, but so much better than being lectured._

"Why would I lecture you, Bella? It's not your fault for not understanding it, if you ask me, Miss Day isn't very good as a teacher anyways," He said smiling at me.

I offered a small smile back while internally screaming at myself for letting my shield up…even a little. I shut it down hard and imagined a huge amount of cement being dumped along the seams. I kept it tight and watched Edward's eyes flash with confusion.

"Bella, why are you shielding so hard?" He asked while grabbing my hand.

_Because I cheated on my test and the teacher figured it out so that's while I failed… I mean…shit! You can hear me, can't you? Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, and damn!_

"Bella? You _cheated?_" He asked.

I nodded while looking down at my lap…I only felt one emotion…okay two. Anger and regret. Very much… I internally kicked myself and wished for some hole to open up and swallow me… That would be better than his disapproving look.

He sputtered and stood up from his chair while letting go of my hand. "_Bella!" _He shouted in disbelief.

I stood up and walked over to him. "I'm sorry, I thought I could get my poor grade up if I passed this test so I slipped one of my friend's tests into class and copied answers until Miss Day walked down my row and saw the paper," I said while touching his arm.

He pulled away his arm and turned away from me. He was breathing hard and I knew it was a mistake to cheat. I knew when Angela had suggested I do so I should have said no but I wanted to make him proud so I had cheated…I know…I'm horrible.

I sighed and hung my head. I slouched into the seat behind me and folded my arms. I rested my head on them and heard Edward taking deep breaths. _He does have a bit of a temper. _I knew right what I thought that I shouldn't have.

He turned around and said in a deep menacing voice, "Temper? You think I have a _temper_?"

I shook my head which had shot up after I had thought the thought. He stalked towards me and I could see his muscles contract as he approached me. I felt my breathing go out the door and if I could have blushed, my face would have been a dark red.

"Do you really think I have a temper? Who is it that always goes off whenever the front door is open or I get too much blood on my shirt while we're hunting. It's _you, _Bella, I _don't_ _have a temper_," He said.

_Yeah, you do._

_Shit, why did I think that?_

"Bella! What is wrong with you? You-you…" He was still ranting but I had stopped listening.

I got caught up with watching his finger wagging at me and his eyes flashing as he ranted at me. I watched his muscles flex as he threw his arms in the air. _Oh sweet Jesus…_ He took this as something bad and continued his ranting while I continued to soak my panties.

I closed my shield, which wasn't so hard this time, and let my little fantasy play out while I was lectured…

"_Bella," He growled, "You've been a naughty girl."_

_I whimpered and nodded as he ran his hand over my arm. "Tell me, Bella, tell me you've been bad," He whispered in my ear._

"_I've been so bad, Edward, I'm so very naughty. Punish me, please, punish me," I begged while his hand drifted underneath my shirt to my breasts._

_His hand groped me and I moaned. He quickly pulled his hand away and ripped my shirt off. Then my bra followed, he leaned down and bit my nipple while rolling the other in between his fingers. "Oh, God, Edward, yes!" I moaned._

_He quickly released me and I whimpered. "Not yet," He mumbled. He pulled down my pants and my underwear followed. He knelt beneath me and I looked down at him. "Please," I whimpered._

_He looked up at me and slowly leaned forward. He spread my legs apart and knelt up to give my pussy one long lick. I shivered and said, "Oh, please, Edward."_

_He dove in and circled my clit with his tongue. He entered me with one of his long skillful fingers and I groaned. I felt him pick up his pace and I mumbled, "I'm so close, Edward."_

_He pulled away and kissed my clit once more before standing up. "You're still in trouble, Bella."_

_I bit my lip and shyly said, "Then…maybe I should make up for it, Edward."_

_I grabbed his belt and undid it before unbuttoning it and unzipping his pants. He looked down at me with his smoldering gaze and I yanked down his pants. I pulled his black checkered boxers down to the floor and looked at his throbbing member._

_I look up at him through my eyelashes and licked my lips before saying, "Can I please, Edward, make up for it?"_

_He nodded silently and I lightly grabbed him around the base. I squeezed and he groaned. I looked up at him through my lashes while lightly licking his tip. He groaned again and his eyes fluttered. I slowly let him enter my mouth and his head lolled back._

_I took him down to the hilt, not gagging when he hit my throat, only to see him look back down at me. I slowly pulled off of him and then took him back in. I repeated the process a few more times before he grabbed my hair and slammed into my throat and pulling out again only to slam back in again._

_I grabbed him at the base and he stopped fucking my throat. I squeezed him and licked him from base to tip. I put him back into my mouth and moaned at the taste. He groaned and I let him go so he could continue to fuck my throat. He continued, going faster than before. I grabbed his thighs and after a few more thrusts he held still and came down my throat._

_He pulled out and I raked my teeth along his length. He stood there for a second before pulling me up and kissing me. His tongue probed my mouth and before I could do anything he thrust into me. He flipped me so I was leaning against the kitchen table and he bent me over it._

_He thrust into me and said, "Are you ever going to cheat again, Bella?"_

_I would have been blushing from the way he was talking to me, but instead I said, "I might…"_

_His hand landed on my ass and I moaned. His thrusts picked up and he asked, "Are you ever going to cheat again, Bella?"_

_I was about to tell him I would, but he picked up his pace even more, and fucked me harder. "Oh, God, yes! Fuck me, Edward! Yes!"_

_I moaned again as he fucked me harder and his last thrust sent me over the edge. He came with me and he said, "Are you ever going to cheat again, Bella?"_

_I smiled and said, "Of course not, Edward."_

"…ever again!" Edward finished.

"Yes, Edward, I'm sorry," I said.

He sighed and hugged me while saying, "I'm sorry, love, I just don't want you to jeopardize your education."

I nodded and said, "I understand, I shouldn't have done it."

"I'm glad you understand, Bella."

"I love you, Edward," I said.

"I love you too," He said.

_Oh, Jesus, that was the best lecture ever._

Just… something that I did… Lol. Leave me a review if you wanna.

-rach


End file.
